


Весёлые фанты

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, veliri



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Да, Чарли, я хочу засунуть пальцы тебе в зад»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весёлые фанты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210228605.htm?oam#more1) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В, [фингеринг](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3)

✖ ✖ ✖

— «Фингеринг», — с непередаваемым выражением зачитывает Чарли и медленно переводит взгляд на широко улыбающегося Эггзи. Потом столь же медленно возвращается к написанному: — «Да, Чарли, я хочу засунуть пальцы тебе в зад».

Эггзи продолжает ухмыляться. Чарли комкает кусок бумаги, вытащенный из жестяной банки от печенья — их «коробки желаний».

Это была идея Эггзи — столь же ебанутая, как большинство его предложений. Чарли не очень понимает, почему вообще согласился. Кажется, он был пьян. Оба из них. Но в итоге они написали по пять «сексуальных фантов», как назвал это Эггзи, и теперь по очереди тянут сложенные бумажки. До этого везло Чарли — секс в самолёте и чулки на Эггзи пошли на ура. А вот теперь настала пора расплаты.

Чарли ещё ни разу не был снизу. Он имеет право... переживать. Эггзи же безмятежно улыбается.

Мудак, мрачно думает Чарли.

✖ ✖ ✖

Расслабиться не получается.

— Не могу, это рефлекторное, — огрызается Чарли.

— Это всего лишь один палец. Один, блядь! — Эггзи не злится, просто он эмоционален. Но Чарли всё равно негодует в ответ:

— Не засаживай свой палец с разбега!

— А ты перестань зажиматься!

В общем-то Эггзи прав. Но Чарли не кажется особо приятным это вторжение. Он раньше и сам пробовал поиграть таким образом во время мастурбации, но неприятные ощущения как-то отбили желание экспериментировать.

— У меня низкий болевой порог, — хмуро заявляет Чарли, но всё же пытается расслабиться.

— Заебал, — вдруг скорбно произносит Эггзи и как-то неожиданно берёт совершенно не возбуждённый член Чарли в рот.

Минет в исполнении Эггзи — всегда феерия, потому что тот каждый раз подходит к процессу творчески. Очень скоро Чарли начинает задыхаться и царапать пальцами простыни — Эггзи не любит, когда трогают и тянут его волосы. А ещё он прекрасно знает, как именно нравится Чарли, и использует это знание на полную катушку. Чарли шумно выдыхает, пытается сдержать срывающиеся с губ стоны, но получается не всегда.

И он не сразу замечает лёгкие массирующие движения, а потом уже поздно — сразу два пальца внутри него, слишком наглые и уверенные. Чарли усилием воли заставляет себя дышать. Да блядь, он пережил даже пулевое в живот и операцию «в поле» без анальгетиков, что ему два пальца в заднице?..

Блядь, думает он, когда Эггзи делает «ножницы» — несильно, но ощутимо растягивая.

— Ладно, надеюсь, ты прочувствовал, как хуево мне было в наши первые разы, — вдруг заявляет Эггзи, а потом движения его пальцев изменяются. О, дааа. Теоретически Чарли знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы было хорошо, но почувствовать это на практике оказалось...

— Блядь, — выдыхает он, пытаясь придать голосу максимальную раздражённость — а это сложно из-за скрутившего всё тело сладкого спазма. — Так ты издевался, мудак?

— Всего лишь тонко намекнул, что надо быть внимательнее, раз уж я согласился под тебя лечь, — судя по голосу, Эггзи откровенно веселится, но Чарли не обманешь — за смехом слышится учащённое дыхание.

И тут самое время заткнуться им обоим: Эггзи добавляет смазку и третий палец, скользит неглубоко, ритмично, каждый раз посылая яркую как молния волну удовольствия. Чарли кусает губы и шире разводит бёдра. Это не только возбуждающе, но и интимно, и от этого по телу прокатывается дрожь.

Удивительно, Эггзи не нужно даже вновь прикасаться к члену Чарли, пальцев оказывается достаточно, чтобы накрыло оргазмом — коротким, не самым сокрушительным, но ярким и непривычным.

— Охуеть, — бормочет Чарли, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. — Прости, я тебе сейчас не помощник.

— Да я уже сам справился, — лениво отзывается Эггзи, и мысль о том, что ему _действительно_ было по кайфу, окатывает жаром.

— Я удивлён, что ты меня не трахнул, — с долей неуверенности говорит вдруг Чарли. — Наверное, я бы даже не был против.

Эггзи смотрит на него долгие несколько секунд, а потом расплывается в улыбке:

— Тогда тебе понравится один из моих оставшихся фантов.


End file.
